I think I'm going Crazy
by rain.purifies.the.soul
Summary: The image of Shikamaru in the dangerously low towel as well the bathtub incident infiltrated Ino’s mind. She could feel his hand roughly tilting her chin up so that she met his eyes and… shikaino, naruhina, nejiten
1. Section 1

Ino Yamanaka stared blankly at her sliced apples. She wasn't popular. She didn't "classify" the looks, the weight, and the attitude. She preferred herself this way though because she knew what it was like when she was younger. She used to be popular until she had met Tenten and Hinata. Apparently they weren't to Sakura's liking, and she got kicked out of the group.

"What'cha thinking about?" Hinata spoke softly as ever, her pale violet orbs dancing with what Ino supposed to be curiosity. Although it was hard to tell, since Hinata didn't have dark pupils like almost everyone else she knew.

"Just about before I met you guys." Ino snickered slightly. "I was a real bitch, wasn't I?"

"Don't say bad things about yourself Ino." Another voice interrupted their conversation.

"I call myself a bitch all the time Tenten." Ino looked pointedly at the girl with chestnut strands pulled into pigtails that barely passed her shoulders. "Remember the last time I was PMSing."

Tenten paled, and then added, "At least you're not Sakura, Temari, Kin, or any of those other whores."

Ino smiled. "Of course I'm not." She then proceeded in a singsong voice. "Tenten, Neji at two o'clock!"

"What! Where?" Tenten pushed loose hair behind her ears and turned. "I'm gonna run, alright?"

"Bye bye." Both Ino and Hinata muttered simultaneously.

"I've got to go see Naruto…" Hinata trailed off, turning a pale pink. "We have a project together in History."

"It's alright Hinata, just go." Ino smiled munching on her apples.

* * *

After Ino finished her lunch, she stood and stretched, proceeding to walk to her spot in the school where she could be alone. Unfortunately, she wasn't looking where she was going, and fell to the ground from the impact of another body.

"Watch where you're going, you fat pig!" Sakura Haruno glared at her, watching her glare back.

"At least I'm not an anorexic bitch with a large forehead." Ino shot back after she stood.

"Well...large foreheads indicate to bigger brains dimwit!" Sakura stared at Ino until she turned away.

"Whatever." Ino mumbled as she walked in the direction that she had come in.

She slipped into the bathroom silently, gazing at the image of herself in the empty bathroom mirror. 'Am I really that fat?'

She started comparing herself to Sakura. Sakura had bright green friendly eyes while she had illuminated blue boring, slightly unearthly eyes. Sakura's cherry hair shone while hers was dull and tousled. Her body had more curves than Sakura's, but Sakura had a perfectly flat stomach. Sakura's nose was smaller, a button nose and hers was longer and arched up at the tip. Her lips were fuller than Sakura's, but she wore no lip gloss or chap stick, leaving them chapped and parched.

Ino didn't want to make any more comparisons on how Sakura was prettier than her, so she left the restroom, dragging her jean book bag against the floor. She glanced at the time. "Shit, I need to get to class."

She ran to her Biology class, barely making it before the bell rang. As she took her seat, she smirked. This was a room full of snobs and she got the entire two person desk to herself. Since there was an odd number in her class, she obtained everything alone instead of being bossed around.

"Class," Her teacher, Mr. Sarutobi, started, "We are welcoming a new student from a neighboring country. Mr. Nara, will you please sit by that blonde in the corner?"

A boy stepped in from the doorway. "Hai hai."

Temari glanced at him. "Damn, he's _fine_." She whispered to Sakura. "We should invite him to have lunch with us tomorrow."

Sakura smirked. "Of course we will. Plus he'll be in our group!" She giggled silently.

"Girls, do you care to share with the class just exactly what is so funny?" Mr. Sarutobi interrupted.

"Yes sir, we were just remembering how wonderfully funny that last experiment was. You know the one where Ino spilled Bromthymol blue all over the floor. She's such a klutz."

Ino's eye twitched while she watched the guy standing in front of the class scanning the room for what she supposed to be herself. She gingerly raised her hand slightly as this boy's eyes met hers.

After he found the twitching blonde, he lazily strolled across the room and sat next to her without looking at her. Then he laid his head on the desk and started emitting soft snores.

"Geezuz Christ, I'm stuck with a bum and he even smells." She muttered to herself, putting distance between her and the man slouching over the desk next to her. "Thank God this is the last class of the day."

"Only fifteen more minutes. I can do this." She strummed her unpolished nails against the desk impatiently.

"Oi." An annoyed voice reached her ears. "Stop doing that, your making my head hurt." She peered down to see his irritated eyes boring into hers and drummed her fingers harder.

His large, bronzed, calloused hand squeezed around her pastel wrist painfully as he forced her to stop. "I suggest you listen to me." He whispered in this aggravated tone, frowning all the while.

"Just remember the homework on page 214." The teacher called as the bell rang and students started to file out of the room.

Ino stood, his hand still encircling her wrist. Sakura walked up to her. "What the hell are you doing touching him like that, you pig!" She cast her eyes downward as the insults continued. "You know….Hey listen to me bitch!"

"I don't see the point in having a conversation with the likes of you," Ino spoke calmly. "You know we used to be friends. Is that what you were going to say? Because I don't want to hear it." Ino turned to the man holding her wrist. "Let me go."

He did as she complied and she left the room, bumping into another person for the second time that day. "Ino, are you alright?" She looked up to see Kin looking at her with a worried expression. Kin was, indeed, the nicest prep on the planet. She didn't judge people.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy is all." The blonde replied, picking herself off of the floor.

"Then let me take you to the infirmary, you stupid girl." That annoyed tone sounded from behind her. "After all, we have to check your wrist."

"See you and your boyfriend later, Ino." Kin walked down the hall to meet up with Sakura and Temari.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ino stomped her foot angrily and felt his hand roughly grab her wrist again.

* * *

"I thought we were going to the nurse's office." She snatched her wrist back, glaring into his chest. "What the hell were you going to do with me?"

"Mendokusai." He muttered under his breath, before looking down at her. "Why don't you get along with the other girls?"

"Because they didn't approve of my best friends." She mumbled darkly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go prepare dinner for Loki."

"Whatever." He turned and headed in different direction. She watched as he disappeared after turning a corner.

"Geez, he's finally gone!" She threw his fist in the air in triumph.

"Who's finally gone?" The soft voice startled Ino so much, that she jumped and then fell to the ground with a thud.

"Hinata!" She gasped as she tried to stand and failed, her ankle giving out on her with the gravity pulling her body to the ground with another thud. "Ouch… Son of a bitch…..oh, Hinata, I was talking about this really annoying guy that wouldn't leave me alone."

"Ino-chan, we should get your ankle checked," Hinata sated worriedly. "And you know very well that every male on this planet annoys you other than Loki."

"True." Ino laughed as Hinata helped her up and started guiding her to the nurse's office. "But then again, I bet females annoy males too. Hey Hinata, did you know that Loki and I are finally getting a roommate?"

Hinata smiled. "Maybe you and Loki won't be so lonely anymore, huh Ino-chan?"

"Hopefully not." Ino's grin wavered. "I don't want Loki to grow up the way I did."

"I'm sure he won't Ino-chan." Hinata patted Ino on the back as they reached the office. "I've got to get going; Naruto's waiting for me." She left so red that Ino thought Hinata had been in a sauna for far too long.

* * *

Ino had struggled to get home after the nurse had claimed that her ankle was sprained, and wrapped it up in bandages, saying not to take them off except for bathing. Who knew a sprained ankle without crutches would make it so hard to get home?

She inserted the key into the door, cracking it open and calling out, "Loki, I'm home!"

The young African American bounded up to her, his light brown eyes shining happily, his hair hanging just above his eyes in a shaggy cut. He enveloped her legs in his arms, hugging her so tight that she thought she would fall over. "Welcome back!" His innocent voice tugged at her heart and her eyes softened.

"What would you like for dinner?" She grinned as he jumped for joy. "I want chocolate chip cookies!"

"How 'bout after some ramen?" He pouted and she giggled softly. "Hey, at least you still get your cookies!"

"Fine." He grumbled, and then turned away. "Oh ya, make enough for three people, our new roommate stopped by a while ago and will be back later. I already gave the apartment key like I was supposed to."

Ino nodded and hummed as she hobbled to the kitchen, grabbing the ramen packages and cookie mix.

"Hey, Loki? Will you please turn on the radio?" Ino called as she hummed to herself.

"Ya, sure thing!" The young boy ran up to where the entertainment center was located in the living room and pressed the power button.

"I hate you but I love you, I can't stop thinking of you. It's true...I'm stuck on you" The voice blasted from the speakers and Ino sang along, stirring the ramen in the pan and getting ready to bake the cookies at the same time.

"Ya know what I'm sayin, ya know what I mean...Yeah. Every now 'n then when I'm all alone, I'll be wishin' you would call me on the telephone. Say you want me there but ya never do. I feel like such a fool!" Her cheerfulness continued that she hardly noticed the pain in her sprained ankle.

That is, until the door slammed open. The radio was immediately turned off. Ino called out a little worried, "Loki, are you still there?"

"I'm fine!" The little boy called from the couch. "But I think our roommate is drunk."

Ino wobbled out to the living room, her eyes widening at who was laying on the couch. "Oh my god. That's our new roommate?"

* * *

Hey! This is my first time writing in a while. I absolutely adore shikaino! Tell me if you like it or not, ok?

The song is stuck by stacie Orico (for the radio part for thise of you who didn't know.)

So should her new roomate be:

A:Shika

B: some other unsuspecting character (won't tell ya who though)


	2. Section 2

Ino gaped at the man lying on the couch, her sky blue eyes narrowing after a few seconds. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope." Loki gave a one hundred watt grin in hopes that it would make her feel better. He then scrunched his nose after he noticed the effect wasn't working. "You know, this guy stinks. He really needs a bath!"

The corner of the blonde's mouth started to twitch into a smile, but she bit the inside of her cheek trying to keep a straight face. Her attempts to stop herself from laughing grew futile, and she chuckled. "I know he does." She managed to speak through her giggles.

Before she knew what was happening, the young boy ran to the kitchen and was filling a pitcher of water. He gave Ino a devious smirk. "Go hide, so when I pour this on him, you can go 'honey, stop yelling at our child!'" Loki smiled broadly. "He'll think he had a bad dream or something along those lines!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Loki." Ino muttered, massaging her temples. "He'll most likely become an aggressive brute that doesn't know anything. Especially because he's drunk."

The African American begged to differ, because he was at the drunkard's side in an instant with half a jug of ice cold water. He poured it on the unsuspecting man, who shot up.

"My head." He moaned, paying no attention whatsoever to the water until a few seconds later. "AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! It's freezing. God damn son of a bitch mother fucking whore!"

Of course the man didn't even see the other two occupants of the household. Once he saw the blonde, his face grew red despite the fact he was trying to give her an annoyed look. "What?"

Her eyes grew dangerous. "You just swore in front of Loki. I am going to kill you." As she was about to whack him, she stopped, noticing a large bruise along the side of his neck. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she tentatively touched it, running her finger smoothly across the bruise. "What happened?"

He stayed silent and looked away, refusing to meet her gaze. "Dammit, Nara. Just tell me what happened!"

His eyes snapped to her own and he turned crimson at the closeness of the blonde. He could feel her breath against his face, could feel her fingers at his neck. He could even feel her concern for him. All of it made his heart beat wildly and his mind went blank.

"Ino, I don't think he's going to answer you." Loki's voice cut through his mind, bringing him back to his senses.

"I-it's nothing." He let out shakily, more noticeable than he would have liked. Yes, his head still hurt. Yes, it was loud. Yes, a hangover was going to come in the morning. Yes, he wouldn't remember anything the next day. And certainly, he'd seen an angel. That, he swore upon. With her fingers still against his neck, his eyes drifted closed and he, again, fell into a deep sleep.

"Loki, never ever cuss." Ino warned. "I'll wash your mouth out with soap."

The boy snorted. "Why would I even want to say the s word, f word, or whatever other word is thrown at me?"

Ino shrugged, and then smiled. "Let's get you ready for bed."

"Aww…..you really suck sometimes, Ino. I mean, it's only 8:45." He frowned and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"March young man." She pointed a delicate finger to the bathroom. Once he stomped of like the child he was, Ino preceded to the kitchen, sighing as she saw that not one of the three of them had dinner yet and the food was burnt. Again.

"Loki!" She called, crunching dry ramen into a bowl and sprinkling it with seasoning. The boy seemed to appear out of no where. She smiled softly. "Dinnertime."

"Took you long enough to realize." He mumbled through bites of food. "I was starving."

Ino then proceeded to hobble out to the living room. She looked at the man with disgust at first because he looked horrible. His clothes were muddy, he was soaking wet, he stank of alcohol, and he was ruining her satin white couch. But then her eyes softened not only because of how he had acted earlier, but because he looked so innocent. His hair was falling out of its ponytail and he was curling up into a ball.

She walked up to him, sat at the end of the couch where his feet were, and took off the muddied sneakers, peeling off the soaked socks afterwards. She gently took his hair out of its ponytail and brushed through it a few times with her fingers.

However, she quickly withdrew her fingers when he groaned and turned to his other side. "He reminds me of Loki…"

The said boy snorted from next to her. Ino jumped a bit in surprise. "There is NO way that I remind you of this lazy bum!" Loki stuck out his tongue before continuing. "Tuck me in Ino-chan?"

"Fine. Fine." She smiled as she led the pajama clad boy to his room. '_Nara. My roommate. Interesting._'

* * *

The morning arrived quicker than Ino had intended. Her alarm read _5:05 AM_ in neon blue. "Another _fun _morning."

She made her bed and headed to the shower only to find the door locked. "Loki…..you _know_ that I always take a shower first. Now get out so that I can get in." When the shower water didn't come to a halt, Ino growled. "GET OUT OF THAT SHOWER NOW!"

The door opened though she came face to face with a man, his dripping tendrils hitting the bottom of his shoulder blades. The bruise was barely visible. An annoyed pout was plastered on his face and the small towel was riding dangerously low on his hips. "Oi…" He started, his eyes piercing hers.

Ino found herself nodding unable to fight the flush making its way to her face. A man other than Loki and her father had been in her apartment. _Man. Apartment. Naked._ Ino turned completely red. Man_. Apartment. Naked….Ma-_

"Have you ever been told you're deafening? What a drag……" His face remained stoic. "Damn, I've never been around anyone that loud other than my mom."

Ino's eye twitched. "Do you have a problem with that?" She screamed at him, annoyed with herself more than him. '_How could I check him out like that?_' Ino felt disgusted with herself.

"I don't." Loki's voice popped up from behind Ino and she whirled around to face him, completely forgetting about her sprained ankle. Her eyes widened as she started falling backwards only to hit the chest behind her. Her face turned upwards as she glanced at his quite diffidently. He only smirked and stepped away from her. Ino crashed against the tiled floor.

Ino pulled herself up into a sitting position. "That hurt!!!!" She screeched. "You bastard. How could you do such a thing to a lady?"

Shikamaru chuckled. "You are far from a lady. You are in no way a woman that's well spoken. Nor are you polite or refined." The look on her face was priceless. "Heh…shower's all yours. I'm done." He left her and Loki.

"No matter what the idiot says, you are a lady, Ino." Loki's voice held an air of intentness it didn't usually hold. "We could always kick him out."

"I can't do that Loki. The rent is just too much without it being split." Ino sighed and rubbed her temples. "Too bad it couldn't have been Tenten or Hinata."

She rose to her feet and chuckled. "You woke up almost an hour earlier than you normally do."

Loki smiled slightly at her chuckles. She was starting to feel better. "Yeah, well he was right in one thing." At her now questioning gaze, he continued, "You are very loud."

Ino pouted. "I am not." She started whining. "How am I loud?"

Loki smiled. She was a child at heart. That's what made her so amusing to be around. "Ino-chan, where's my breakfast? And what about your shower?"

"Aw crap….Um I'll take a quick shower and then get you breakfast, ok Loki?" Ino almost made it sound like she was pleading.

"Ya. Sure." He smiled up at her. As she shut the door to the bathroom, he walked to the kitchen where he saw the idiot. "Ino-chan always showers first for future reference. She acts like a child, but give her a break, she's raising one. And you're going to have to take her as she is or just move out."

Shikamaru stared at him for a second. "You're mature for your age, do you know that?"

Loki ignored him and opened the pantry, pulling out a granola bar. "If you hurt her, I'll hurt you."

"Such a threat for a small child." Shikamaru's voice echoed throughout the small kitchen. He turned the other way. "Both of you are troublesome already."

Ino entered the kitchen about ten minutes later. "Oh my god, it's already six thirty! We're going to be late! I've never been late in my life!!!" Loki handed her a granola bar. "Uh…"

"We should get going, huh." Loki smiled. "Travel breakfast is the best!"

Ino snickered. "Well alright, come on Na- Gross!" She pointed at the boy in question. "How could you wear that?"

He shrugged. "Yesterday was my first shower in two weeks. Plus my luggage isn't here yet. I just arrived yesterday, remember?"

Ino stared down at her fingers in disgust. '_I ran my fingers through his hair…eeewwww._'

Loki started pulling her out the door. "Come on lazy bum!"

Shikamaru followed, annoyed that he received the same nickname he did when he lived with his parents.

If someone looked at the three of them together, it'd seem as if they were a family. Ino slowly became paranoid, walking faster to distance herself from Shikamaru. Loki kept up with her strides. As Shikamaru noticed her distance, he sighed. "Troublesome.."

His voice was ignored as they arrived at Pine Valley Elementary School. "Lunch? Gym clothes? Homework?" Ino inquired.

"Check. Check. Aye aye, Ma'am." Loki smiled, kissed Ino on the cheek and ran towards the entrance.

Once he completely disappeared, Shikamaru spoke up. "So where's he from? A one night stand perhaps?"

Ino whacked his arm with all of her strength. "I'm a virgin you stupid idiot! I adopted him."

"Why would you do that? Children are a pain in the ass." His dark eyes watched her reaction.

"Children are fun to be around; they are not a pain in the ass." Ino took a deep breath, "I was lonely. Though I do have to admit that I have less time to myself. I'm working four jobs right now just to pay of three quarters of the rent. I had to get a roommate."

"Man, you sure talk a lot." He rubbed the back of his neck penitent of starting such a trivial exchange.

They soon arrived at the front of their school. The rest of the walk had been silence and Ino glowering with her arms crossed. "We're twenty minutes late. It's your entire fault Nara."

"Who cares about being late?" He mumbled, holding the door for her. She, of course, didn't realize his gentleman attitude. '_Dammit, I treated her like a lady like she thought she was earlier. Stupid, dense girl._'

"I do. You ruined my perfect attendance. Thanks so very much." She continued walking until she turned back to look at his face. "Why are you still following me?"

"My class is this way. And your welcome; being on time isn't everything." Shikamaru continued down the hallway with Ino until room 356. "This is my stop."

"Oh my god," Ino moaned, a sick feeling filling her stomach. "You're in two of my classes. I can't get away from you, can I? With my luck you're going to be in every single one of my damn classes."

He ignored her and pushed the door open. They both walked into the room at the same time. Kin looked up and smiled. "Oh, were you two making out or something?"

Temari and Sakura glared at the dark haired girl. "Of course they weren't. He'd never do that with such a low ranked girl."

"No. We left the house late." Shikamaru stated and chose an empty seat at the front. He whispered something to the teacher and he nodded. Shikamaru slightly smiled and slumped in his seat.

"How much did you pay him?" Sakura asked, smiling coyly. "You sure are a slut. Sleeping with a guy after his first day here."

"Shut up Sakura." Temari stated before leaning in. "Was he any good?"

Ino smirked. "He hasn't showered in two weeks. What do you think?"

"You liar." Both girls hissed. "I bet he showers every day."

Ino turned the other way, the red becoming prominent against her pale flesh for the second time that day. He was gorgeous naked. Not too hairy and with a sinewy body…….

Everyone looked at Ino as she smacked herself, her face still flushed. "Dammit."

"Take a seat Miss Yamanaka." Mr. Croani stated, glaring at her. "It'd be best if you sat up here next to Mr. Nara and read from page 64."

Ino grumbled and walked up to the seat with dread, dragging her book bag. She went through the bag in search of the damn book. "I don't have it." She said after thoroughly searching the contents.

"After school detention, Miss Yamanaka." The teacher smiled.

"What?!?! I can't do that! I have a kid to take care of and four jobs for Christ's sake!" Ino shouted. "You think I can just leave a seven year old waiting at elementary school?"

Nobody seemed to hear the blonde and whispers started around the room. The teacher himself seemed surprised. _'More rumors. Wonderful.'_

"I'll take him back." Shikamaru offered. "Then you can do your detention."

"I still have four jobs to go to today, asshole." Ino bit back. "Besides, shouldn't you be in detention?"

"Nope." The Nara smirked. "I'm looking for a job after school."

"How _wonderful_ for you." Ino sneered and turned her head the other way.

"Both of you. Out. NOW!" Mr. Croani pointed his pudgy finger towards the door. "Miss Yamanaka, you have never been this annoying or distracting in my class. You should feel ashamed."

Once they went back out the door, the entire class heard, "DAMN YOU!!!! YOU RUINED MY LIFE YOU FUCKING MORON!!!!" Hysterical sobbing was heard. "NOT ONLY ARE YOU INVADING MY SPACE, YOU ANNOY THE HELL OUT OF ME!!!"

Shikamaru walked away from her. "Maybe I should just move out. She's too troublesome for her own good," He sighed, "but I'll be homeless if I do that."

"…Hey." Shikamaru looked up to see the blackest eyes in the world. His faced flushed at the scene before him. Piercing lavender eyes were glaring at his and chesnut eyes seemed to be confused from six inches lower than the first pair.

"Neji." The girl whispered. "Who's that? One of your friends?" Her lips were swollen and her pink vintage shirt was slightly pushed up, revealing her tight stomach.

"No, Tenten." He spoke to her while looking at Shikamaru. "Who are you?"

"TENTEN!" Ino flew by him, pushing by him, and clinging to Tenten, sobbing. "I got kicked out of class AND I was late! All because of him!" She pointed at Shikamaru, her face against Tenten's shoulder, soaking it.

"Now, now Ino." Tenten started, rubbing the blonde's back soothingly. "Er…it's ok……I skip all the time. Being there isn't everything. It's really no big deal."

"But now my record's gone." Ino sniffed, before straightening her posture. "And…" She whispered into Tenten's ear, and the chocolate eyes widened.

"WHAT?!?! INO!!!!" Tenten flicked Ino's forehead and giggled. "Sharing an apartment with a man? Who would that be? Does he know you're a virgin? Are you still a virgin?"

"No!" Ino cried, shaking her head back and forth. Her face was tinted once again. "Loki is there you know….."

"So who is it?" Neji's cold voice sent shivers up her spine.

Ino's mind went black and she fell to the ground.

* * *

Hehehe...I chose Shikamaru.

Is this story getting boring or is it still ok? Soryy, I was gone for so long.

Tell me what you think!


	3. Section 3

Tenten dropped to the ground next to Ino, placing her fingers at the girl's wrist. "She alive. Probably just stressed."

Neji frowned. "She's overexerting herself."

"More like the damn woman doesn't sleep." Shikamaru muttered, his gaze on the blonde.

"What do you mean?" Tenten's eyes snapped up to Shikamaru's. "And who are you?"

"Mendokusai. Shikamaru Nara. The annoying brat's roommate." He sighed heavily. "She fell on the floor fourteen times last night successfully waking every person of the damn house up."

Tenten started laughing, holding her sides. "You're the new roommate and she hates you," She gasped for breath before continuing, "She's going to give you hell back."

Shikamaru groaned. '_Just fucking great._'

"Neji," Tenten started, smiling sweetly. "Will you carry Ino to the office?"

"..No." Neji's pale eyes glared into her own. "She's heavy."

Tenten groaned, moving her hand to shadow her eyes. "I know that Neji…I can't even move her on my own."

"Why don't you ask Mr. Negative?" Neji stated, smirking at her.

"I have no choice, do I?" Shikamaru muttered, a dark look cast on his face.

"Nope!" Tenten sung cheerfully, patting Shikamaru on the back. "I have a feeling we're going to be good friends!"

"This happens a lot, doesn't it?" Shikamaru inquired, an exasperated appearance

plastered on his scowling face as he walked over and attempted to pick Ino up. "Dammit! What does this woman eat?"

"We don't know," Neji started, looking quite indifferent to the subject at hand. "She was like that when I met her."

Tenten smiled cheekily. "I know. It's because she can't stay away from the Italian food!"

"That's not it, Tenten," Neji sighed. "That's you and you're in no way that heavy."

Tenten shrugged. "Well, she ate like a pig when she came over that one time. It's a wonder she's so skinny. At least she not skin and bones like she used to be. She went from ninety-two pounds to one hundred and sixteen pounds. Of course, I bet Mr. lazy over there doesn't exercise."

Neji nodded in agreement, "She's actually pretty light. We just have no use in carrying her when someone can do it for us."

Both people were surprised that Shikamaru hadn't heard that part of the conversation and continued dragging Ino to the office. Once he had disappeared from sight, Tenten giggled. "That was so cute."

"I need to train him. _Wimp_." Neji stated as he turned and gave Tenten a hint of a smile.

* * *

Hinata saw Shikamaru dragging Ino. "S-she passed out again?"

"Yep. What a pain in the ass." Shikamaru stated as he stopped to look at the shy girl. "Will you help me?"

"U-um…ok." Hinata smiled slightly and grabbed Ino's feet as they both carried her to the office. Hinata smiled. '_That looks so cute. He has his arms around her ribcage and is holding her closely._'

As they got to the office, Shikamaru sat down and Ino drifted down with him, settling into his lap. "Mendokusai. You can leave now. Thanks for the help."

"No problem." Hinata smiled and waved with a light blush on her face. '_That is really really adorable I wish Naruto would hold me like that._'

Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes. "How the hell did I end up with a troublesome woman like you?"

His question went unanswered as the girl laid still in his arms. He gave a loud grunt of annoyance. "Oi..lady," He called to the secretary sitting behind the oak desk. She looked up from her computer and gave him a pointed look. "This girl passed out."

Her eyes softened slightly. "We should send her home then, shouldn't we?"

He nodded lazily, "I need permission to take her home."

"Why can't we just call her father and send you back to class." The gray haired woman narrowed her eyes at him.

"_Dammit_, don't give me that look." Shikamaru shot and continued with, "We live together. Her father isn't there."

The woman gave him a dirty look and shook her head at him. "I'm not excusing you from class."

"I don't give a damn about that. It's just that this female will give me hell if I leave her alone." He groaned. "She's so troublesome and noisy as well as domineering."

The secretary's foul look didn't leave.

Shikamaru stood up and struggled to get the girl off of the ground for the second time that day. '_I'm going to give her hell when we get…home, I guess._'

* * *

Shikamaru struggled to get the key into the lock with Ino still being held in his arms. He dropped the key. "Dammit."

He bent down to grab the key, but ended up dropping her, her book bag and his as well. "nn…" Ino turned to the side, curling into a ball to try to avoid the pain.

Shikamaru sighed, grabbed the key, and jammed it into the lock. After he successfully opened the door, he turned and picked up both book bags, setting them next to the small closet before turning around and picking up Ino. He placed her on the couch and pulled the blanket that she had used for him the previous night up to her shoulders.

His eyes closed and he drifted off into a medium sort of sleep, his head resting on the seat of the couch nearest the blonde's head.

He was shaken awake by an angry Ino. "Why the hell are we here?"

"You passed out." Shikamaru shrugged with an almost amused expression on his face. "Don't you remember?"

"No!" She yelled at him, her eyes filled with anger. "Its fifteen minutes after Loki is supposed to be picked up! You, being an asshole, didn't wake me up nor did you go to pick him up yourself. He's probably worried sick!"

Shikamaru groaned, "But I was just so _tired_ Ino."

"I don't care! You irresponsible prick!" Ino stomped over to the door, slipped a pair of flip flops on and ran out the door.

"Stupid, arrogant, negligent, lethargic, sickening male!" Ino yelled with each step she took. By the time she got to the school, her hair was messed up, her fists were clenched, and one would think she were the devil's wife.

However, Ino's anger diminished when she saw Loki's smiling face. He ran up to her, giving her the tightest hug she'd ever received in her life. "I thought you were dead, Ino-chan! I'm so glad you're here!"

Ino hugged him to herself, "Our roommate is a complete asshole. I passed out again and he fell asleep instead of coming to get you or waking me up to come and get you."

Loki started laughing and managed to let out, "He's not that bad Ino-chan! You'll see eventually."

"Yeah right," Ino whispered, determined to believe that Shikamaru was a bad person.

Loki continued laughing as he grabbed her narrow hand and they started walking back towards the apartments. "I think you should at last give him a chance Ino-chan." At her keen look, the boy added, "I mean, you were blushing pretty hard this morning."

Ino squeezed his hand tighter. "Don't forget how picky I am when it comes to boys Loki."

"Oh, come on, Ino-chan! Even I have a girl I like!" Loki exclaimed shooting his almond shaped eyes up to meet Ino's round ones.

"You do?" Ino now sounded amused. "And who would this girl be?"

Loki turned the other way, trying to hide his almost invisible blush. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"And you lecture me on my love life." Ino laughed, hoping to lighten the mood between her and the boy.

He cast a sheepish glance in her direction. "Sorry Ino-chan. It's just this feeling that you two are going to end up with each other."

"Yeah, mmhmm, sure Loki," Ino became silent and the rest of the walk home seemed a bit awkward.

Loki let go of her hand once they reached the door and turned the handle, leaving Ino standing outside. '_Loki has never made a comment on my love life before._'

She turned away from the door and ran blindly through the sidewalks and streets. Some automobiles chose to honk at her while others chose to come to a screeching halt. People yelled as she shoved past them. When she finally stopped and looked up, she was in front of Temari's household. "What the fuck am I doing here?"

"That's just what I was wondering," Temari's voice cut through the air and her lips were set in a thin line. She was holding a grocery bag filled with produce.

Ino stared blankly at the other blonde, trying to get some sort of thought processing through her head. "Um, I don't know. I just couldn't go home, I guess."

"Why not? You have a kid, don't you?" Temari snapped back, annoyed that this girl was in front of her house.

"My roommate's taking care of him." Ino managed to strike back, "I just need space from the both of them, I think."

"Whatever," Temari smirked, "Just don't fill my house with dirt."

Ino nodded and a feeling of relief swept over her. "Thanks, Temari."

"Just don't let anyone know I allowed you in my house." Temari's smirk turned into a genuine smile as they entered the small duplex home.

"Deal." Ino smiled back slipped off her shoes with ease. "Do you live here alone?"

"Nope, I live with two brothers. It's quiet for having two young men in the house, ne?" Temari left the small hallway as Ino gaped at the walls. "You coming?" She called from the kitchen.

Ino blinked as celery was thrust in her face. "The knife's in the second drawer. Start cutting."

"But I don't know how to cook!" Ino snapped, a discomfited flush tainted her cheeks.

"You don't?" Temari's statement made the red more prominent. "What type of woman are you?"

"Hey, I grew up without a mother, ok? My dad always ordered out because he didn't know how to cook!" Ino yelled, covering her cheeks. "This is so embarrassing," She muttered under her breath.

Temari started laughing, "That's priceless. I just learned to cook last year."

Ino snickered, "Really? I'm not the only loser on this planet?"

"Don't push it," Temari growled, handing her a knife. "Now you cut it like this…No, not that! This. See?" She demonstrated the process six times before Ino could cut the celery to some extent. "Good."

By the time Ino left, her stomach was filled with vegetable soup that she'd helped Temari make. Temari and her brothers had a quite interesting relationship with each other. "She said to come back next time I get pissed. It's totally different than what I expected from someone that hangs around Sakura."

She entered the darkened apartment and sighed as she heard actors' voices coming from the television set. "Boys, it's time for bed."

When Ino received no answer, she went to the living room with her hands on her hips. "I said…" She trailed off and smiled at the scene that was set before her. Shikamaru had his head against the armrest of one side of the couch while Loki had his laid against the other armrest. Both were curled up into a ball and sleeping soundly. "Awww, how cute."

Ino snuck into her room and came out with her disposable camera. She turned on the light and snapped a quick picture before either one of the boys could wake up. After her mission had proven to be a success, Ino shut off the light and sat between the boys after stashing the camera in her room. She picked up the large, half empty bowl of popcorn and flipped through the channels. "Ah hah! Cartoons," She whispered as her favorite show appeared to just be starting. "Good thing it's Friday!"

The next morning, Ino was awoken by a loud knocking on her door. "Ino, get out here now!"

* * *

Ok, Chapter Three is up. Tell me if you guys enjoyed it or not.

Yes, I made Temari and Ino sort of get along gasp Temari isn't the enemy like she seemed to be. Or is she? You'll just have to find out later on, won't you?


	4. Section 4

Ino jumped up with the bowl, causing the popcorn to rain down on the pour girl as well as the boys, and she stared at the door wide eyed.

"Dammit, Ino! I said to get out here!" the loud voice boom and the blonde ran to the door.

Smoothing down her hair and slapping her cheeks lightly, she opened the door. "Yes, daddy?" she asked him without a hint of a quiver in her voice.

"I heard there was a _man _living with my precious baby girl and Loki," Inoichi moaned rather than said, "Oh, please say it isn't true! _One_ boy is enough of a problem - even if he is Loki."

"Annoying woman, turn the television down, would you?" Shikamaru's drawl caused her father's dark blue eyes to snap to the inside of her apartment. Ino saw his face and knew that today was going to be an exasperating one.

Inoichi pushed past his petite daughter and into the apartment. Ino followed him to see her father accusingly pointing at her new roommate. "You're letting this - this_ lazy sloth son of a bitch_ live here? And treating you like that, to boot? Are you crazy, Ino?" her daddy yelled.

"Great…another cussing, blonde loudmouth," Shikamaru muttered, sitting up and rubbing his temples, "Why must I be surrounded by such troublesome beings?"

Inoichi pulled at Shikamaru's collar. "Listen here, you," he growled at the younger man, "Rule number one: No _touching_ my baby. Rule number two: No insulting her. Rule number three: Make sure she stays out of trouble."

"Daddy, why are you whispering?" Ino asked, frowning slightly at her un-involvement.

"Nothing sweetie," he smiled at her before turning back to Shikamaru, "Got it?"

Shikamaru nodded, unsure of what he should say to Ino's father.

"Good," Inoichi smiled and let go of his shirt, heading towards the door, "I'll check up on you in another two weeks, baby girl."

"Ok, daddy," she flashed a brilliant smile at him. And then he was gone.

"That was rather amusing, Shikamaru," Loki's voice piped up and both teenagers turned to see him sitting on the couch with his hands clasped and his legs crossed.

"Shut up, brat," Shikamaru muttered back. Before Ino could defend Loki, he asked her, "Oi, where's breakfast? And what's with this popcorn everywhere?"

Ino's face scrunched up in anger and she turned away from him. "Nothing for you, you bastard!"

"Aw, what about me?" Loki piped up, giving Ino wide eyes and placing his hands over his stomach, "Are you going to starve me just because of some _lethargic_ idiot?"

Ino's face softened as the young African boy feigned tears, telling her how hungry he was. "Well, I suppose," she smiled at him before she launched at him, tickling him until he was laughing uncontrollably, "But only if – and only if you convince _Mr. Lazy_ over there to help me make something edible."

The young boy's face became serious as he turned to Shikamaru. "Oh, bountiful master Shika chan," he started, trying not to burst out laughing as the wrinkles on the older boy's forehead deepened, "Will you teach my mommy how to keep the house from burning down and produce aromas of pure goodness?"

"Hey!" Ino shouted, pointing at her adoptive son, "You traitor! I'm going to get you."

The Nara sighed as the laughter begun. '_A long day, indeed.'_

* * *

"Being around you is a pain in the ass," Shikamaru stated while covered by the bubbles in the bathtub as Ino perilously scrubbed soap into his hair, making sure to scratch him in the process. 

He winced at the feeling that stirred within him as her fingers raked through his hair. Ino, of course, mistook it for pain and cackled in glee. "If you're living in my house, then you must be one hundred percent clean!" She said as she tried to dig her nails harder into his scalp.

"Well, what happens if the school finds out you bathed me in all of my naked glory?" Shikamaru drawled as she shivered again.

"You wouldn't!" Ino gasped out, horrified at his hinted threat. Now that her fun had been ruined, she rinsed off her hands in the sink and left the bathroom, slamming the door in her wake.

The boy in the bubbles smirked to himself. She was honestly just too easy to rile up and she freaked out over the strangest things. His eyes snapped open as the door opened up. He quickly turned to see Loki with his bag.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Shika chan," Loki chided him, wagging his finger, "You pissed her off again. Now it's going to take _forever_ for you two to get together because she's concentrating on making a voodoo doll of you right now."

"Don't call me that," the man groaned, sinking further into the bubbles, "And who would want to date that bitch?"

"Oh, you'll see," Loki chuckled, "And I will call you whatever I'd like."

"I'm _not_ a girl," Shikamaru said in annoyance, "So stop referring me to one."

"Well, if you actually had the guts, you would have asked my mama out already," Loki shot at him, smiling, "A boyfriend would be good for Ino chan, you know. She wouldn't be so irate and stressed if she had somebody she could confide in."

"So much easier said than done, kid," Shikamaru stated, "Besides, she's got friends, I'm sure."

"That's not what I meant," Loki looked just a tad bit disappointed, "You're really are a moron, Nara. So I'll spell it out for you. Ino has already taken a liking to you, but is too stubborn to admit it."

"Heh, why are you so serious?"

At Shikamaru's answer to his revelation, Loki stuck out his tongue, threw the Nara's bag into the water and onto the man.

"Goddammit kid!" Shikamaru howled in pain, "Why'd you have to hit my d-"

"Because he knew it'd be better for the world if it was impossible for you to reproduce," Ino's warning voice shot in, as she grabbed Loki's hand. He stuck out his tongue at the pained man.

* * *

"Please?" Tenten asked Ino at the lunch table. 

"No," Ino crossed her arms defiantly, "I don't want to be any part of it. I'm already busy enough as it is."

"P-please?" Hinata stuttered out in hopes Ino would give in.

"I – I don't know," the blonde was about to crack and she knew it, "Why on earth would I want to place myself in that position?"

"Because we, including you Ino, love dancing, and the talent show is coming up," Tenten stated, her brown orbs sparkling with glee.

"Yeah," Hinata added, smiling slightly, "It's something that could give us some bonding time."

"But," Ino whined, staring at her two friends, "You said it was a male/female thing. Who on earth would I dance with?"

"Your roommate of course!" Tenten shouted, pumping her fist in the air to add emphasis.

"Ino, you're living with a male?" Hinata asked in wonder, "I thought it was a she."

"Ewww, SHIKAMARU?!?!?!" Ino shouted, slamming her hands on the table. Her glass of water tipped over and soaked all three of the girls. They rapidly jumped out of the waters path.

"What, woman?" he growled lowly as her chest hit his.

"Why are you here, you ugly sloth?" Ino growled back, harshly biting her cheek.

"You called," her muttered back in a dangerous tone, "After giving me a bath, what else could yo–mmph."

Ino kept her hand firmly on the brunette's mouth, glaring up at him as her friends looked at them incredulously. His hand went up to try to pry hers off of his mouth.

"You _bathed_ him?" Hinata squeaked out, turning redder as the seconds ticked by. _'I wish I could bathe Naruto. Or even bathe __**with **__him.' _Hinata turned redder than a tomato as the last thought flew through her mind.

"Nevermind that, Hinata," Tenten whispered excitedly, "So, you're not a virgin _now_, right?"

"Guys," Ino moaned in embarrassment, "It wasn't like that at all. And, FYI Tennie, I am _still_ a virgin."

"Dammit," Tenten cussed, "Lord, why must I be friends with such a sex deprived blonde girl. I mean, even Hinata's had more action than Ino because Ino hasn't even kissed a guy other than Loki."

"Oh, stop being to melodramatic," Ino snapped, her hand still firm against the boy's thin lips with his hand covering her own.

"Ino?" Hinata said quietly, "You're making it look like your dating him."

Ino's sky blue orbs widened in horror. "LET GO OF ME, YOU GIRLISH FREAK."

As her hand uncovered his mouth, Shikamaru grinned. "Can't stay away from my body, eh?" To add to his point, he ran his hands up his lean form, "I guess I'm just too sexy for a troublesome lady like yourself."

"EEEWWWWWWW," Ino shrieked and took a step back from him. "I think he's flirting with me, Tennie! Tennie?" She glanced around to see that both girls disappeared. Then, in a low voice, she said, "If anybody is sexy here, it's me."

"Did I ever tell you that you are a pain in the ass?" Shikamaru asked, growing irritated at the sight of the blonde beauty.

"Once or twice," She smiled cheekily up at him and he found it strangely attractive that she tried to push his buttons, "Have I ever told you that you're an ugly man who couldn't get a woman like myself if you tried?"

"Never. Though you seem to be stroking your ego a bit," Shikamaru smirked as her eyes began to lethally glow, "You haven't even been with a man. Is it because your name means pig?"

"Why you," she growled, trying to take deep, calming breaths. It wasn't working to well for the pretty little blonde, "I hate you."

"Aw, I love you too!" Shikamaru said a bit too loudly. As stares started gravitating towards the pair, Shikamaru sneered, "And I _especially_ loved the attention you gave me in the bath the other day."

"Oh, you are so dead when we get home," Ino harshly whispered to him as she yanked him down to her eye level.

"Don't count on it, you troublesome woman," he hissed back at her, his grin widening, "After all, this is your _reputation _I just ruined. Bet those girls will be giving you a rather nasty time from now on."

"You," she growled and pulled him closer.

"What's this?" he laughed lightheartedly, the look on his face completely contradicting the act he was putting on, "You want me to fuck you right here in front of all these people? That's rather kinky, Ino. I only thought you to be the bedroom type."

Gasps could be heard throughout the room and a tight slap resounded through the air. "You're a fucking bastard," she glared at him darkly before leaving the cafeteria.

Shikamaru shrugged and continued on his way to his class, stretching and popping his back.

* * *

"Tenten," Ino sobbed into her friend while Hinata patted her back gently, "He was so mean." 

"Er, how so Ino?" Tenten questioned softly, afraid of her blonde haired friends mood.

"He told _everybody _about the bathtub and, _on top of that,_ they think that I want to screw him in public!" Ino said as she moved hysterically – crying and lashing against her friend.

'_Not bad, Nara,' _Tenten thought, smiling, _'That sounds kind of sexy now that I think about it. Not to mention erotic. I wonder if Neji is into that sort of thing.' _

"It's ok, Ino," Hinata offered softly, "At least he's not any other guy."

"If he was, I would have killed him by now," Ino scoffed, "I just really need the money right now. That's the only reason he isn't dead."

'_Oh, come on, you know you're lying Ino,' _her inner voice stated devilishly, _'After all you were checking him out when he came out of the shower and you were checking him out in the bathtub.'_

"Was not," she muttered out loud. But she was starting to confuse herself. What he'd said earlier caused the butterfly affect take place on her and she'd almost wanted him to kiss her after using his rather gruff voice to reveal a complete and utter lie. Her face scrunched up as tears poured out of her eyes, "Oh, my life is ruined; my reputation is ruined. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god."

* * *

I know I haven't updated in forever. I just had a rather long writers block. I was all like - What the hell? - because I love writing so much. It sucked! Thank you to those of you who waited; I appreciate it. 

The next chapter should be out in 1-2 weeks for those of you who are interested. Much love to all of you guys. Hope the story line didn't drift too far off to understand...


	5. Section 5

It had been a day and Ino dreaded her next period. "Biology," she muttered darkly, her aura darkening at thought of the said class.

Tenten had left her for Phys. Ed, claiming that it was her most important class and in no way was the girl going to miss it. But, the reason was really that Neji was in the same class and Tenten just wanted to be around him. Hinata was currently in an advanced Spanish class that her family placed her in only to give the heiress proper acknowledgment. And Ino was currently debating whether or not she should go to Biology, fifteen minutes late or not.

"Well, you sure are Ms. Goody Two-shoes," a cool voice caused Ino to jump and she turned to see the perpetrator. Temari smiled at her widely, "What up Blondie?"

"..Uh, not much," the more petite of the girls answered hesitantly, "Why aren't you in class?"

Temari smiled and pressed her index finger against her lips, "Now, that's a secret, Yamanaka."

"Hmph," Ino turned away from the taller blonde, "And to think we cooked together."

"That was a meal. No secret friendships here," Temari smirked at the look of disbelief on Ino's face, "Right, Yamanaka?"

"Whatever," Ino huffed, turning away again, intending to run off and away from the girl she now proclaimed as a bitch, until the voice cut to her again.

"I heard something interesting."

"And just what did _you_ hear?" Ino hissed, fearing the words that fell from the older woman's lips.

"About you and Shikamaru," Temari snickered at the color that started adorning Ino's face.

"I-it's not what you think!" Ino rushed his voice filling her mind._ '__You want me to fuck you right here in front of all these people? That's rather kinky, Ino.'_

"Of course not, you dumb blonde," Temari chuckled, "Just remember to keep your crush to yourself. Sakura's after him. I'd hate to have to bust that pretty little head of yours. Though…I'd love to use the pieces of skull as paperweights."

With her piece said and over with, Temari walked passed the younger girl, turning a corner and disappearing into their Biology classroom.

Ino turned to stare after her. "I just don't get that girl," she muttered, bring up a hand to push her hair out of her face, "Is she my friend or my enemy?"

She didn't go after all.

---

Loki rushed out of the classroom, giggling even as he tripped over the pavement. "Hi, Ino chan!" he yelled out gleefully, engulfing the girl's legs into his small arms, hugging her for the umpteenth time.

"Hey kiddo – How was school?" Ino questioned, smiling for the first time since her incident with Shikamaru.

"It was wonderful," Loki gushed, his smile widening, "I talked to the girl I like."

"Oh?" Ino's grin widened and she ruffled his hair, "Aw, my baby's turning into a man!"

"I'm not a baby," the boy groaned, narrowing his brown eyes at her, "Besides, if I'm a man, then that means that I've advanced my relationships more than you. Thus, making you a _child_."

Ino gaped at him. "Why you little…." She started and soon burst out laughing as they advanced towards her apartment complex, "I suppose you're right. I have no arguments."

"Why don't you ask out Shika chan and get it over with already," Loki chided and Ino stilled as he continued on.

_'__You want me to fuck you right here in front of all these people?' _Ino flushed at the sentence itself. _Well, he's not that bad looking……Wait, WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!?_

The image of Shikamaru in the dangerously low towel as well the bathtub incident infiltrated Ino's mind. She could feel his hand roughly tilting her chin up so that she met his eyes and….

"Ino chan? Are you ok?" Loki's voice broke through the astonishingly amiable daydream.

"Heh, heh, I'm fine," Ino pressed the words out, running to catch up with the young child, "Let's go out to eat!"

"But what about Shika chan?" Loki questioned, his hair nearly covering his eyes, "Won't he starve?"

"Don't be silly, Loki," Ino scolded, surprised at the way her adopted child was acting, "Of course we're going to bring him back some takeout!! Even if I hate him, I won't let him go all skin and bones on us. Who else am I going to tempt into moving all of the heavy furniture?"

Loki laughed lightheartedly, "I knew _that_ Ino. I was asking if we were going out as a family."

_'Aw, I love you too!'_ Ino wasn't able to comprehend why his voice penetrated the depths her mind, no matter how hard she tried to block him out. "That's funny, Loki," the petite blonde bit out a little harsher than she originally intended, "How is that _filth_ a part of our family? No _ugly_ people allowed!"

Loki sighed considerably like her roommate, "Ino, when are you going to accept him? He's been here for two weeks."

"I'm not," Ino hissed dangerously, "I'd never accept that _filthy son of a bitch_!"

"Tsk, tsk, Ino chan," Loki reprimanded, "No cussing. Plus, you do have to take in the fact that he is _human_."

"I'm well aware," Ino murmured softly as they entered the ramen shack. After a tensioned silence, she spoke again, "Heh, not really eating out considering that we have this almost every night."

Loki looked up at her deviously, "Let's make a bet Ino chan."

---

"I can't believe I agreed to a bet like this," Ino whimpered, staring at the chess board, "This isn't fair. You've _never_ beaten me before."

The African child smiled cheekily at the slender blonde, "I've been playing with Shika chan while you were at work!"

"You mean the bastard hasn't even got himself a job yet?" Ino nearly yelled, but asphyxiated her voice with her hand, "That lowlife."

"Well, now that I've beaten you…" Loki trailed off, his smile widening.

"I have to kiss the lethargic idiot, I know," Ino whispered, growing paler by the minute. _Crap. What did I get myself into? Crap. Crap. CRAP._

"But not until Saturday," Loki felt like going easy on the blonde, "Plus, it's Tuesday. You have _plenty_ of time."

"Thanks for the extension, kid," Ino smiled with forced grace and leaned back onto her elbows, "I'm kind of nervous. This will be my first kiss."

"Psh, you're so behind the times Ino," Loki looked serious, "I mean, I've _already_ kissed a girl. A week ago, to boot."

Ino looked at the boy incredulously, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, Ino chan," Loki started softly and he seemed afraid to voice his thoughts; thence, voicing a different thought completely, "…I didn't want you to get jealous."

They both heard the front door open before Ino could answer. Shikamaru walked in, walking an irregular path to the sofa and lapsing into it. Ino's right eye twitched, "Shikamaru…. Are you drunk again!?!"

The man groaned and rolled to his side, facing away from the blonde. She charged over to him and forcefully grabbed his shoulder, "Shikamaru!"

Neither one of the teens had noticed Loki slipped out of the room unnoticed. _Better to not get involved this time. Otherwise, Ino won't fall for that lazy man. _

"What?" He muttered darkly, pushing her hand off of his skin.

"Why are you drunk?" The blonde demanded, her blue orbs narrowing with every second that passed. He looked at her in such a gloomy manner that she lowered herself to her knees, lacing her fingers with his, "Shikamaru, what's wrong?"

He tried to pull his hand away without success, "It's none of your damn business."

Ino still tightly held his hand with hers and leaned against her left elbow, "Shikamaru, you need to tell me. You can't continuously come back here drunk. Daddy would kick you out if he ever found out about this habit."

His annoyed gaze penetrated hers, "So what? You don't give a damn if I'm here or not."

_Did he just sound…hurt?_ Ino sighed softly and rubbed her fingers against the tanned skin. She couldn't believe what she was about to say to a drunk. She took a deep breath, "I want you to stay. Will you please tell me what's wrong?"

Shikamaru didn't say anything as they remained in the same position, the clock ticking softly, almost unnoticeable. Ino didn't fail to miss the salty liquid slicing down the curve of Shikamaru's left cheek. Hastily picking up the hand she was leaning on, Ino swiped it away gently. "Don't cry, Nara," she whispered pitifully, feeling completely out of the loop as to what was going on.

---

When Ino awoke the next morning, she realized that they had fallen asleep on the couch. Wiping the drool from her mouth, she looked at Shikamaru, bathed in bright golden rays… "Shit, what time is it?"

The girl raced to the clock, hoping for a glimpse at the time. "Shit!" she cursed as she raced back to the man sprawled against her couch, "Shikamaru," she shook him wildly, "We're TWO HOURS late!!!!!! GET UP YOU LAZY ASS!!!!"

He swiped tiredly at her hand, "Go away, you troublesome girl. My head hurts like hell."

"Well, you shouldn't have been drinking," Ino snapped back, "Now get out of bed."

He opened a dark eye to gaze at her, "What if I don't want to?"

"Then it sucks to be you," Ino said as she tried to hoist him to his feet.

Before the petite flaxen haired beauty knew what was happening, she was pulled into the other teen's arms. His hold on her tightened when she struggled to get out of his grip. "Please, lay with me a while, you troublesome bitch."

Ino would have slapped him if it weren't for the tone in his voice. He sounded pained. "Shikamaru?"

"What?" his pissed tone completely killed the mood, in her opinion.

"Let me go before I castrate you," Ino pressed her knee hard in between his to emphasis her point.

Sighing, he let her go, "You are such a bother."

"And you're a lazy sluggish idiot!" Ino hissed back darkly, "If you don't watch you damn back, I'll turn you into a transsexual."

"Look, Yamanaka, I hate woman," Shikamaru started as she moved off of the white fabric of the couch, "I think that if you were to turn me into a woman, I'd kill you. Being around them is such a drag. What makes you think I'd want to be one myself?"

"Oh, so you're gay then?" Ino bit back defiantly, not even giving him a chance to answer, "Well, all the more reason for a sex change!"

Exasperated, Shikamaru glared at his roommate, "I don't like men, Yamanaka."

"Well, you certainly can't be asexual now, can you?" Ino smiled at her witty comment, eagerly awaiting his answer. _Why am I so eager to hear his voice. Why do I want to argue with him until it pisses him off so much that he'll find some way to shut me up?_

* * *

I apologize for taking so long. But, alas, the next chapter. Maniac Laughter

So, I have written in this style for a while, so I don't know if it's off with the rest of the story or whatever, but who cares? IT FINALLY CAME and is dedicated to all of you wonderful reviewers. Oh, by the way, my fiftieth reviewer can have a oneshot for whichever couple they'd like! Though...I really don't expect fifty until the next chapter or the one after that. BUT! Whoever it is will receive all my blood, sweat, and tears. And, just think people, if you've read "_What"_ _or "Pervert_", then you might be able to get a prequal or sequal out of me! Isn't it, oh so exciting? Anyways, don't forget to review! Or...if your one of those "secret" people, save the story to your computer! Ha ha, just kidding. Do whatever you'd like.


End file.
